This invention generally relates to scaffolding and supporting devices, and more particularly to a portable scaffold device supportable atop the upper edge of a wall under construction and structured for supporting a quantity of sheet construction material such as plywood.
Various types of scaffolding devices are presently available for assisting workers in building construction. A scaffold system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,274 to Langer which teaches a self supported arrangement having vertical posts upwardly extending to support a horizontal worker platform.
Shaffstall in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,341 discloses an adjustable roof scaffold jack for mounting on a pitched roof to support workmen atop a platform thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,201, Neighbors has invented a scaffolding frame member structured for supporting scaffolding planks along the side of a building beneath the roof eave.
Jacobs, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,350 teaches a hook-on scaffolding support connectable to an opened stud wall to provide a horizontal worker's platform abutting against the studs.
An interior scaffolding arrangement is disclosed by Hansen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,026 teaching a jack scaffold assembly for use in wall construction. Another free standing scaffold module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,506.
The present invention provides a portable scaffold which is supportable atop the upper margin of a concrete block wal, a load-bearing wood frame wall, or the like and structured for supporting a quantity of sheet construction material such as plywood. No adjustments or additional attachments are required as the device straddles the wall and is fully supported thereon.